The invention concerns a device for setting up or installing a data display device on a work surface with an elevation adjustment device, a rotation device for rotation about a vertical axis, a swivelling device for swivelling around a horizontal axis, and a weight balancing device which compensates at least a part of the weight of the data display device.
When working on a data display device, one attempts to set up or install the data display device in a position in which, for example, with references to a viewing direction, distance and reflection of outside light, as few interfering influences as possible are exercised upon an operator.
It is known from the German OS No. 2,847,135, incorporated herein by reference, to set up a data display device on a supporting device. This consists of a base member and a turntable ring mounted thereupon on which, to a horizontally running shaft, a support arm is attached for elevation adjustment. On its free end, there is located a pivotable support arm for bearing a data display device which, by means of a parallel guide arranged in the support arm, always guarantees a parallel position of the data display device with respect to itself in the case of an elevation adjustment. Besides this, the supporting device displays a weight balancing device which compensates, at least approximately, the torque created by the weight of the data display device and of the support arm with respect to its first axis in any position of the support arm. The weight balancing device is formed by a torsion spring which is arranged at the swivel connection between the support arm and the turntable ring and surrounds the first axis coaxially.
Designing the weight balancing device as a torsion spring arranged in a swivel connection, however, has the disadvantages that the installation connected with an initial stress of the torsion spring is difficult to manipulate with increasing spring force of the torsion spring. Torsion springs with a small spring force, however, exclude the use of the support device for larger data display devices. The elevation adjustment with the support arm has the disadvantage that the position of the center of gravity changes in the case of the elevation adjustment so that a relatively large, or respectively, heavy base part must be used. Since the torsion spring displays no linear path of force, the elevation adjustment must proceed in dependence upon the elevation with a varying force.